Barney Live! in Los Angeles, California (battybarney2014's version)
Barney Live! in Los Angeles, California (known as Barney Live! at Great Western Forum on show posters) is a Barney live show (following Barney in Concert, Barney Live! in New York City, Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's Musical Castle, and Barney's Colorful World!). This that was performed a concert took place in the Great Western Forum in Los Angeles, California from March 2005. It's was later released on video on December 20, 2005. Plot Barney and his friends take the stage to outstanding everyone at Great Western Forum. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! The Winkster doesn't know how to make friends. Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that all you have to do is ask in order to make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Musical Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues until Winkster confesses that he took the bag for everyone to play with him. After his confession, he remembers to use the words "Please" and "Thank You," and then becomes friends with Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, the Winkster and the kids. Barney then unveils the surprise to the audience and then asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the the bigger heart, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Winkster, and the kids wrap up the show with "I Love You". Cast (In Order of Appearance) * Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Body: Carey Stinson/Miguel Franklin) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Miguel (Riley Morrison) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jeff Ayers) * The Winkster (/Ashley Wood) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Body: Kyle Nelson) * Marching Band Musicians * Monkeys * Clowns (Sam Austin, Steve Barcus, Al Castro, Marc Hebert, Douglas Miller, Derik Webb, Nick Nunez, Joel Pellini and Megan Godin) * Teddy Bears (Antwaun Steele) Songs Act 1 # Barney Theme Song # The More We Get Together # Mr. Knickerbocker # Ring Around the Rosie # My Yellow Blankley # What Shall We Make Today? # The Winkster # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # A Rock N Roll Star # What a Baseball Day! # What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? # If All the Raindrops # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band Act 2 # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? # I'd Love to Sail # Rock Like a Monkey # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # The Airplane Song # Me and My Teddy # The Duckies Do # Try and Try Again # The Dino Dance # Mr. Star # Please and Thank You # Everyone is Special # I Love You Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney Live! in Los Angeles, California Barney Live! in Los Angeles, California was an album that featured songs from the stage show of the same name. The album was originally sold the album was released on February 7, 2006 (the same day as Let's Go To The Beach). Main Article: ¡Barney en vivo! En Los Angeles, California '' ''¡Barney en vivo! En Los Angeles, California '' is a soundtrack that was released in September 5, 2006 based on Barney Live in Los Angeles, California but in Spanish It was later re-released in January 4, 2011 when toured in Argentina. ''Aprende de Barney Motricidad is a soundtrack that was released in 2012 based but in Spanish It was later re-released in 2016 when toured in Puerto Rico. Trivia * This live show marked: ** The first time Kami, David and Jackson appear together. ** The final appearances uses of the 2003-2005 BJ and Baby Bop costume. ** The first time on live show video that Barney is partially-performed by Miguel Franklin. Pellini was Barney's Double, used only for "quick changes" (Barney transforming into a peanut salesman, for example). * The Barney costume from "Making a Move!". is used. * Although the video was released in 2005, it has a copyright date, which tells that it was produced that year Production for took place his is a remake of the "Barney Live! in New York City". * The home video of this live show was filmed at the Great Western Forum in Los Angeles, California on March 9-20, 2005. * In the Barney News on the 2005 Family Magazine, the songs "My Aunt Came Back" were mentioned, but they do not appear in this live show. *The video aired on PBS in 2006, being the eight Barney Home Videos to be televised. The first being Barney in Concert (aired during the Barney & Friends Family Marathon) and the others being Barney Safety, Barney's Night Before Christmas and Barney's Great Adventure, Barney's Christmas Star, Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!, Let's Go to the Farm, Barney's Jungle Friends, and Big World Adventure. * Ten of these kids (Jackson, Nick, David, Miguel, Rachel, Anna, Laura, Stacy, Kami and Whitney) also appeared in Season 9 episode or Barney's Birthday (2005), We Wish You a Merry Christmas and Any Way You Slice It's (2005). Three of them (Laura, David and Rachel) also appeared in North American Season 11 episodes "Get Well", "Rhyming Time", and "Habitat" (with Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra). * A soundtrack for the 2005 home video was made on CD and Digital, on March 26, 2013 from HIT Entertainment. * The version of I Love You except it has Barney singing the first verse and Clowns, The Winkster, BJ, Marching Band Musicians, Baby Bop and the kids join him in the second verse, which uses BJ's Really Cool House. * Rachel wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Look What I Can Do!". * Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Look What I Can Do!". * Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Barney's Best Manners: You Invitation to Fun!". * Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. * Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. * Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!. * All of the dialogue (including that of Barney and the other dinos) was live for every performance, unlike future Barney shows. The songs, however, were prerecorded. * Although this stage show has its very own soundtrack, with all 26 songs (including the ones in the medleys), some of the songs from this concert were also featured in the Barney Songs from the Ship Island album. Specifically, the live version of Barney Theme Song, My Yellow Blankley, A Rock and Roll Star or Try, and Try Again. * According to a Variety review, David was absent from the March 16th performance. * The circus scenes were included as a bonus feature on the Barney's Super Singing Circus (2008 Home Video) on DVD. Quotes (English version) Quote 1 (English version) *(The Rugrats TV intro plays in a small rectangle in the center of the screen. Captions "Paramount Pictures presents" and "A Klasky-Csupo production" fade on and off on top of his rectangle. At the end of the intro, where Tommy squirts his baby bottle. The streams of milk cover the entire movie screen, but drips down with a stereophonic crescendo to reveal "The Rugrats Movie" logo. Fade to black) *(The camera is in the forest and move in the direction of a mountain in which there is a temple surrounded with Reptar statues. The Rugrats climb the cliff and are at the cave's entrance. The temple is dark and gloomy inside, as we are there, looking towards the outside, as the Rugrats race in. Once in the cave, Chuckie stops in his tracks) *Chuckie: Aah! This place gives me the goosebumps! *(A group of bats fly out of the mouth from one of the Reptar statues) *Phil: Perhaps we should go back! *Lil: Very bad! *Tommy: No! We can't go back now, you guys! Indiana Jones (whips with his jump rope) never goes back! *(The Rugrats move near a door shaped like Angelica's head. They act surprised. Inside the mouth is a bright, orange-colored light) *Tommy: Hang onto your diapers, babies, we're going in! *Chuckie: (voice-over) That's Tommy Pickles. He's the bravest baby I ever knew! *(As Chuckie speaks, Tommy races towards the door. As he gets there, the door locks, but he races in there once it's open, and after he enters, it locks shut again. Phil and Lil look surprised) *Chuckie: (voice-over) And that's Phil and Lil. Uh, uh, well, they like worms. *(Phil and Lil hold hands and rush in through the door, which closes behind them) *Chuckie: (voice-over) And I'm Chuckie. Uh...I'm not so brave. *(Chuckie is hesitant to enter, but is whipped in by Tommy) *Chuckie: (voice-over) But that's alright, because I have Tommy, and he's my best friend. (giggles) *(The Rugrats run to a tower on which is perched an idol. They climb the tower to reach the idol. While trying to take the statuette, the idol becomes a banana split and a trap is released, which causes an enormous rock to roll towards them) *Chuckie: Watch out! *(The babies start to shout while running like the wind to try escape the rock) *Tommy: You guys keep moving! *(Suddenly, the floor opens itself in front of them. Tommy, Phil and Lil make the jump, but Chuckie misses it, hanging on the brink) *Chuckie: Tommy! *Tommy: C'mon, Chuckie! *(Back to reality; the rock is Didi's stomach) *Didi: Tommy! *(The babies shriek and run away) *Didi: You children shouldn't be playing in here! *(The Rugrats run away at full speed) *Chuckie: (voice-over) We thought the fun times would last forever. *(With that said, the Rugrats run into the glass patio door and fall on the floor) *Chuckie: (voice-over) But I was hurt. Quote 2 (English version) *Didi: Oh, my. *(Betty holds onto Didi as she picks up the Rugrats) *Betty: Upsy-daisy, Didi. *Didi: Thanks! *(Betty opens the patio door and let the Rugrats go out. The grown-ups are having a baby shower for Didi) *Susie: Thank you for inviting me to your baby shower, Mrs. Pickles. *(Camera zooms out for a panoramic shot of the entire feast) *Didi: Glad you could be here, Susie. *Woman #1: What a pretty party dress, Angelica. *Angelica: Thank you. My mummy's assistant bought it especially for my Aunt Didi's feast. *(Susie laughs while making fun of Angelica's dress) *Angelica: (to Susie) Don't say a word. *(Along the fence, Aunt Miriam is in front of a blackboard, taking bets on the new baby's weight) *Aunt Miriam: Alright, I have $20 on 8 pounds, 6 ounces. 8 pounds 6. Who has 8-7? *Man: Twelve! *Aunt Miriam: 12 pounds? What are you, crazy? *Chazz: Gosh, you can hardly warn she's gained any weight. *(While turning over, Didi knocks the table with her stomach) *Woman #2: (as she proceeds to clean up the mess) Oh, don't worry. *Chazz: I mean, you know from behind. *Minka: There you are, Didala. Come. Look what we have for you. Boris, move your tuchus. *Didi: A goat? Oh, mum, you shouldn't have. *Minka: Nothing better for the little darling than goat's milk. *Boris: Except perhaps yak. But you try finding good yak these days. *(The babies run here and bump in the goat) *Boris: (to the Rugrats) He's saying, "hello". There you go, children, some chocolate coins. *(The Rugrats take the coins and hide themselves under the table) *Woman #3: Everything I, oh... *(On the road to the table, Chuckie bumps into the ladies; they all gasp) *(Pan to the bottom of the table) *Phil: Aren't you gonna eat it, Tommy? *Tommy: Nope. I'm saving it for my baby sister. *Chuckie: Oh, you mean, she eventually came? *Tommy: Not yet, but they're giving her this big feast, where I'm pretty sure today's the day. *Lil: Do you think she got lost on her road to the feast? *Tommy: Huh, I don't know. Perhaps we better go look for her. C'mon! *(The Rugrats climb out from under the table) *Chuckie: Uh, but, Tommy, she could be anywhere. *(Chuckie bumps into Didi's stomach) *Betty: Watch it, pups. *Didi: Careful. *(Charlotte arrives; as per usual, she's speaking to Jonathan on her cellphone) *Charlotte: (on phone) I'll get back to you, Jonathan. I used to live in Camelot to the life of the feast. (to Didi) How's our little man? *Didi: I warned you, Charlotte, Dr. Lipschitz says it's a girl. *Betty: Ha! That windbag thought Phil and Lil were intestinal gas. *Aunt Miriam: Face it, dolly. Riding high, it's a guy. *Charlotte: Well, you know what they say, "born under Venus, look for a..." *(With that said, Charlotte's phone rings, interrupting her conversation. She immediately replies) *Charlotte: (on phone) Hello? *Didi: Now, now, Dr. Lipschitz is the expert. I don't see any of you with a Ph.D. in Latin. *Betty: Yes, pig Latin perhaps. Well, let's just hope for Tommy's sake it's a girl. I'd hate to think how much my pups would be squabbling if they were both boys. *Didi: Uh, uh, uh. Let's not do any gender stereotyping. After all, Stu and Drew are brothers, and they get along just fine. Quote 3 (English version) *(Cut to the basement, where Stu and Drew are arguing) *Stu: Pushy! *Drew: Lazy! *Stu: Bossy! *Drew: Inconsiderate! *Stu: Nosy! *Drew: Good-for nothing! *Stu: Busy-body! *Both: Why can't you listen to me? *Drew: We're speaking about a real job, Stu, with benefits. *Stu: (shouts) I'm not going to waste my life as a clock-punching, paper-pushing, bean-counting... (calms down) Oh, no offense. *(Stu proceeds to weld) *Drew: You can't even make ends meet now. You have no insurance, no savings and another child on the road! *Stu: For your information, bro, I am working on something right now that is going to put this branch of the Pickles family on Easy Street. *Drew: What is this time, right, an electric sponge? *Stu: Of course not! That was last year. (reveals a skeleton of the Reptar Wagon) This, this is the Reptar Wagon! The ultimate in toddler transportation. The perfect children's toy! *(Grandpa fixes an old radio as he speaks) *Grandpa: In my day, we had plenty of fun just throwing rocks at each other. Big bag of dirt clods, that's what the children want. *Stu: The Reptar Corporation is holding a toy design contest, and the winner gets $500! *Drew: (sarcastically) Ooh! *Stu: And there'll be plenty more if this toy's a hit, and I'll be famous! *Drew: Oh, yes, yes, yes. That's what you said if you built that stupid fact. *(Drew points to a Dactar glider, which is suspended from the ceiling) *Stu: Perhaps Dactar was a little complex, but...this...this...watch! (speaking into the microphone, in normal voice) I am Reptar! Hear me roar! *Reptar Wagon: (Stu's voice, distorted) I am Reptar! Hear me roar! *(The Reptar Wagon spits fire) *Grandpa: Dang-flabbit! Can't a man work in his own basement without getting barbecued? *Stu: Alright, where perhaps real fire isn't the best idea for a children's toy. *(Drew's clothes are smoldering; Stu sprays Drew with the fire extinguisher) *(Cut to Tommy's room, which is remodeled for the new baby. One side is blue, for Tommy's side, which has a gummy bear bed, a grinning poster and a truck with grins painted all over. The new baby's side is pink, with a crib festooned with balloons, and an "It's a girl" banner on the wall. The Rugrats enter the room to their amazement) *The Rugrats: Oh! *Chuckie: Tommy, somebody's been coloring your room. *Tommy: Yes, it's for my new sister. *Phil: How are we gonna find her, Tommy? *Chuckie: Yes, we don't even know what she looks like. *Lil: Well, she's a girl like me, where we know she'll be beautiful. *Angelica: (enters, carrying a big bunch of cookies using the lower part of her dress) Oh, brother! You dumb babies have a lot to learn about the facts of lice. (shoves the Rugrats en route to the table) Now, get out of my road, I have to get back to the dessert table before the grownups get all the good stuff. *(With that said, Angelica dumps the cookies on a table) *Tommy: Angelica, can you help us find my baby sister? *Angelica: I wouldn't be in such a big rush if I was you, Tommy. Because if the new baby gets here, she's gonna get all the toys and the love and the attention. And your mummy and daddy'll forget all about you. I'll be like, "look, deed...there's that little bald child in the house again". *Tommy: My mummy and daddy won't forget me. *Angelica: That's what Spike said before you were born. Back if his name was Paul. *Tommy: Paul? *Angelica: Yes, but, then you came along, and they put him out in the rain, and he turned into a dog. *Tommy: That's not gonna happen to me, Angelica. My mummy and daddy will love me no matter what! Quote 4 (English version) *(Voice-over: Susie is outside, singing to the tune of the first couple of times of "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star", "The Alphabet Song" or "Baa, Baa, Black Sheep". Boris accompanies her on the accordion. Angelica looks on from Tommy's room) *Susie: (singing) A baby is very neat; a baby is a special treat. *Angelica: Ugh! Who does Susie Carmichael think she is? *Susie: A baby has a lots of toes; a baby has a tiny nose. *(Angelica leaves while the other Rugrats watch from inside) *(Cut to outside. All are singing, unless specified) *Susie: A baby is a little dickens, a baby is a cuddly chicken. *(Angelica is next to Didi's belly, chuckling, as she plans to make her move) *Susie: A baby has lots of joy... *(Angelica barges in) *Angelica: A baby will get all the toys! *Susie: (spoken, to Angelica) Whatcha doing here? A baby has a grinning face... *Angelica: A baby is from outside space! *Susie: (spoken, disgusted) Angelica! *Angelica: (spoken, taunting) Susie! *Susie: A baby is extra fancy... *Angelica: A baby poops in his pantsies! *Susie: (spoken, frustrated) Cut that out! *Angelica: (spoken, defiant) No! *(Music switches to a Tejano beat, using different arrangement) *(The Rugrats climb outside to watch) *Susie: Like a birdie, singing in a tree! *Angelica: More like Reptar, shrieking in your ear! *Both: A baby is a gift, a gift from a Bob! A baby is a gift from a Bob, Bob, Bob! A baby is a gift... *(Angelica does a gagging gesture) *Susie: A gift from a Bob! *(Cut to under the table, where the Rugrats crawl underneath. Tommy and Chuckie are speaking, while the music continues under) *Chuckie: Do you really think babies are a gift from a Bob? *Tommy: I don't know. Why? *Chuckie: Because if Bob brings a gift, it's probably one of them. *(Return to Susie and Angelica; music reverts to "Twinkle, Twinkle", though the Tejano flavor remains) *Susie: A baby is very special! *Angelica: A baby is, is (shrieks) not! *(Song ends; Angelica's shrieking has induced Didi's labor. Didi moans in discomfort) *Didi: Oh! Betty, it's time! *Betty: It's time? Oh, boy. (to the crowd) Everybody to your stations, people! Howard, get Stu. Charlotte, call the hospital. Deed, start your breathing. C'mon, good girl. *(Didi begins her rhythmic breathing) *(The other grownups pick up the Rugrats) *Grandpa: Up we go, sprout. We have a Pickle to deliver. *Charlotte: Let's go to the car, children. *(During the rush, the goat breaks loose and destroys the feast. While the goat destroys facts, it sets off the sprinkler system) *Charlotte: Would somebody turn that sprinkler off? *(The goat comes inside, dragging a chair on his leg) *(Grandpa and Tommy look on) *Grandpa: Now, that's what I call a baby shower! *(Cut to exterior of the Lipschitz Maternity Arts Building; 3 cars race to the front entrance. Cut to interior, looking at a bank of monitors with Dr. Lipschitz's image on each monitor) *Lipschitz: (on the monitors) Welcome to the Werner P. Lipschitz Center for Holistic Birthing, offering the modern parent the state-of-the-art in primitive birth alternatives. *(While Lipschitz speaks, a statue with Lipschitz holding several babies come into view. Then, cut to a board that displays the names of mothers giving birth, in a fashion of the "Arrivals" and "Delays" board at airports. The gang arrives at the reception desk) *Nurse: Oh, Mrs. Pickles! You weren't due until next week, now, darling. Well, I guess we could try and squeeze you in somewhere, right? *Didi: But Dr. Lipschitz promised us the all-natural Zen experience in the Tibetan terrace room! *Boris: In my day, a woman just dropped her baby in the potato field and kept going. *(Nurse opens door to a room that has maternity equipment in the middle of a potato field, complete with cows and a farmer) *Nurse: Ah, yes, the old country room. *Didi: Do you have anything a little cleaner? *Nurse: We could try the aquatic immersion room. *(The gang looks at a window of a tank that has fish, a sea turtle and ruins, plus the pre-requisite maternity gear. The new mother pictured is in scuba gear, while her doctor is in an old-fashioned sea diver's outfit) *Minka: She's having a baby, not a gelfite fish! *(A couple of doctors enter; one of them is Dr. Lucy Carmichael) *Dr. Lucy: Oh! Stu, Didi, Randy called to say you were on your road. (laughs) I didn't realize you were bringing the entire feast! How far apart are the pains, Karl? *Stu: Oh, they're... (Didi squeezes Stu's hand very tight) very much constant. *Dr. Lucy: Alright, Didi; let's go and get you settled in, right? *(The Rugrats are placed in a playpen) *Grandpa: Here you go, sprout. *Didi: (to Tommy) Don't worry, darling, mummy's going to be alright. *(The grown-ups leave; Didi continues her breathing exercises. Grandpa Lou and Boris sit nearby, getting ready to play cards) *Chuckie: Oh, gosh, Tommy, your mummy sure seems upset. *Lil: Perhaps your baby sister really is lost. *Tommy: Wow! Perhaps we can buy her a new one. *(With that said, Tommy pulls out his chocolate coin) *Chuckie: Where are we gonna find a baby in a place like this? Quote 5 (English version) *(Pull away to reveal several doctors walking around, carrying babies. The Rugrats, in the usual fashion, break out of the playpen, and crawl out without being caught by Grandpa Lou and Boris, who are too busy playing "Fish") *Grandpa: You have any queens? *Boris: Go fish! *(The Rugrats enter the newborns' nursery) *Phil: Hey, a baby store. *Lil: Nice and wiggly. *Tommy: You guys, help me pick one my mum will like. *(The song "The World is Something New to Me" begins as babies cry and Chuckie steps on one of the light switches on the floor. For your convenience, the newborns' lines will be identified by the artist singing it) *Lisa Loeb: Where am I? *B. Real: How did I get here? *Patti Smith: Today is very different than yesterday. *Lou Rawls: Well, this is the world? *Laurie Anderson: I miss my old womb. *Gordon Gano: The wallpaper here just ain't the same. *Fred Schneider: This word is something strange. *Loeb: I'm wet. *Phife: I'm cold. *Lenny Kravitz: (waggles diaper) I need a change. *All: (tosses the blankets in the air) This world is something new to me. *Phife: (on one monitor) Oh, my head! What is this? I can't take it! *Dawn Robinson: (on an adjacent monitor) Me either! *(Robotic camera zooms in on the next baby) *Beck: I'm hungered. *Rawls: I'm tired. *Jakob Dylan: (pounds the crib floor to make the pacifier bounce) I'm irritated. *Rawls: But I love the extra leg room. *Smith: (Points to her bellybutton) Man! They cut my cord! *Iggy Pop: (Looks in his diaper to see, uh, something Jewish boys get, usually at birth) Consider yourself lucky! *Dylan: This world is way too big. *Pop: (baby points at Chuckie) And populated by fuzzy pigs. *All: This world is something new to me. *Schneider: This world is such a gas. (passes the gas) *Kate Pierson and Cindy Wilson: P.U., where's your class? *All: This world is something new to me. *(Two baby carriers collide with each other as the Rugrats push them around) *Beck: (shouts) Csendes! Can't a guy get some shuteye? *Smith: (shouts) It's so noisy in here. *Pop: (shouts) I can barely hear myself suck. *(the baby grabs bottle from Chuckie) *Dylan: The food here tastes pretty good. *Phife: My compliments to the chef. *Robinson: And you have to holler to get fed. *Rawls: But I could get used to that. *(the babies cry; Chuckie falls on the floor onto a light switch) *Loeb: This world is way too bright. *Beck: Can't somebody turn down the light? (as another baby; looks inside the diaper) Well, that's what that fact looks like. *Dylan: All facts here are meant for play. *(throws the pacifier; the robotic camera follows it) *Schneider: It's gonna be a real cool day. *(Newborns pee in the air to make a fountain, while unidentified babies sing: "Da-de-la-de-da", etc.; one of the female babies say "Real cool", while another one says "Look!") *All: (as a rainbow forms) This world is something new to me. *(The robotic camera retracts and the monitor shuts off as the number ends) *(The Grandpas enter the nursery) *Grandpa: There you are. *Boris: Oy vey! You children gave my ticker such a fright. *(With that said, they pick up the Rugrats and leave the nursery. As they leave, they shut the light out, and the rainbow from the musical number fades away) Quote 6 (English version) *(Cut to Didi's room. Apparently, the room she has chosen is the usual, ordinary birthing room. Didi's rhythmic breathing continues, though it's now at a faster pace. The staff works on Didi while Dr. Lucy gives orders) *Dr. Lucy: (to Didi) Alright, Didi, you can do it. Push now! (to the staff) Have we got a good reading on the EFM? *(Didi shrieks. We cut to what seems to be a graphic representation of a baby being born, from a baby's point of view inside Didi's body. In order, we see a blast of blue light, a group of planets, a school of fish mingling in aquatic plant-life, dinosaurs, dolphins, monkeys, Stonehenge, the Sphinx, atoms, and eventually, a bright light. These items zoom by while the baby is born. A grand version of the Rugrats theme plays under. After the bright light, we cut back to outside Didi's body, yet looking from the baby's point of view, which starts out as out-of-focus) *Dr. Lucy: Here it comes. *Didi: Gorgeous! *Stu: Didi, she's so beautiful. She's...she's a boy! *(Now the baby's eyes are in focus) *Didi: Hello, my wonderful, sweet baby boy. *(Switch back to the audience's point of view, where now we see the new baby in Didi's arms) *Stu: Well, I guess we won't be naming him after my mother. *Didi: He doesn't look much like a Trixie. What about my cousin Dylan? *Stu: Dylan Prescott Pickles. *Doctor: Dil Pickles. *Stu: Yes, I like it. *(Grandpa takes Tommy into Didi's room. After being placed next to Dr. Lucy, Tommy gives her his chocolate coin) *Grandpa: Here you go, sprout. *Didi: Tommy, I want you to meet someone very special. This is your brother, Dylan. Dil, this is Tommy. *Tommy: Baby... *Didi: (to Stu) You see that, they already love each other. *(Dil tweaks Tommy's nose. Tommy cries, and about a couple of seconds later, Dil cries as well) *Betty: Well, that's a start. *(Cut to exterior of the Pickles house. Caption: "Four Weeks Later"; a gong sounds. Cut to the kitchen, where Stu and Didi are in their morning clothes, and the kitchen is a big mess. Didi is literally sleeping in the kitchen sink, among the suds. Dil is crying continuously) *Stu: Didi, what are we gonna do? He hasn't stopped crying since we brought him home. *(Pan to the playpen) *Phil: Somehow it's not as much fun around here anymore. *Chuckie: Yes! What is your brother so mournful about? *Tommy: I don't know! But whatever that is, this must be really bad. *Lil: Perhaps he's broken! *Tommy: What? *Phil and Lil: Broken! *(A monkey's head on a cymbal doll that Lil is holding bursts off) *Tommy: Broken? *(Stu, Didi and a yet-crying Dil walk by) *Tommy: He's not broken, he's a...just a little loud! *Angelica: Ooh! That baby's getting on my nerves! *(Angelica goes into another room and locks the door. Grandpa is in his chair, sleeping as a fishing show is seen. The goat is next to him, also sleeping. Angelica changes the channel and turns up the volume. The first fact she sees is a commercial. Caption: "Coming Soon". The commercial has monkeys and a ringmaster doing tricks in a circus ring) *Commercial: Direct from Moscow, the Banana Brothers Monkey Circus! Featuring the most amazing monkeys since Brezhnev! This is real monkey business, where Trotsky on down. The Banana Brothers Monkey Circus! (circus logo slides into view) *Angelica: (shouts) Grandpa! Can we go to the circus? *(The goat bumps into the armchair's back) *Grandpa: It's enough of a circus around here already! *(Cut to an old steam train, which pulls into a station. Two men, Sergei and Igor, leave the locomotive) *Igor: Sergei, you stay here and watch monkeys, I get us coffee. *Sergei: No, Igor, you stay and watch monkeys, and I get us coffee. *Igor: No! Monkeys watch you, I get coffee! *(Cut to interior of the diner, where both men are enjoying their coffee. Igor drinks from a cup, while Sergei drinks from a dish. Both are also eating donuts. Their train is in view through a window, as monkeys climb out and on top of the train) *Sergei: I think coffee's better in St. Petersburg. *Igor: No, it's better in Kiev. *Sergei: No, it's better in St. Petersburg! *Igor: Nothing is better in St. Petersburg! *(While the men argue over the coffee, the monkeys commandeer the train, and were able to move it. Sergei does a spit-take) *Sergei: Look! The train! *(The men rush out, bumping over tables and other customers) *Sergei: Let me out! Stop! *(While the men continue shouting, the train races off in the distance. One of the monkeys driving the train puts on an engineer's cap and grins. After it passes a "Danger, Slow Curve" sign, it derails, smashing into the forest. With that said, one of the monkeys climb out, bewildered) Quote 7 (English version) * Quote 8 (English version) * Quote 9 (English version) * Quote 10 (English version) * Quote 11 (English version) * Quote 12 (English version) * Quote 13 (English version) * Quote 14 (English version) * Quote 15 (English version) * Quote 16 (English version) * Quote 17 (English version) * Quote 18 (English version) * Quote 19 (English version) * * * Quote 20 (English version) * Quote 21 (English version) * Quote 22 (English version) * Quote 23 (English version) * Quote 24 (English version) * Quote 25 (English version) * Quote 26 (English version) * Quote 27 (English version) * (after the song, "I Love You") * Barney: I sure had a great time today at the Great Western Forum, and I hope you all did too! But before we go, give yourselves a great big hooray for making today so extra special! One, two, three! * All: Hooray! * Barney: Thanks for coming! Bye bye, everybody! See you soon! * Marching Band Musicians: Good Night Everyone. * BJ: See you later guys! * Clowns: Goodbye My Friends. * Baby Bop: Bye bye! * The Winkster: See you next time! * (The dinos, the kids and the winkster say their final goodbyes as the outro music from Barney's Musical Castle and Barney's Colorful World plays.) * (The cast exits, and Barney exits but stops) * Barney: Oh, wait. You can't leave without a kiss goodbye, so here it comes. *gives a kiss goodbye*. * (Heart-shaped confetti, steamer and says 24:25 "HAPPY NEW YEAR" EVERYONE CHEERS balloon drop on down on the stage and audience) * (Instrumental of the second verse for "I Love You" plays) * Barney: Bye bye, everybody! So long! See you later! Thanks for coming! And remember, I love you!, Bye Bye! Sleep Tide, Good Night. * (Barney say his final goodbyes and stay on stage until the curtains finally close ending the show, before the end credits) Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Fake Barney Stage Show Videos Category:Season 9 Videos Category:Barney Non-Touring Stage Shows Category:Fake Barney Live Video Recordings of Stage Show Category:Barney Stage Shows Category:Classic Collection Category:Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Category:Fake Barney & Friends Direct-to-Videos Category:Barney Home Video Category:VHSs Category:DVDs Category:2005 Can You Sing That Songs? (2003)